


Les hommes, les femmes, et tout ce qu’il y a au milieu

by malurette



Category: Angel Sanctuary
Genre: Genderfuck, Intersex, One Shot, Other, non binary
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belial n'est ni homme ni femme : deux possibilités seulement, ça fait bien trop peu, surtout quand le choix vous est imposé. En ce qui concerne son corps, Belial prend ses propres décisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les hommes, les femmes, et tout ce qu’il y a au milieu

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Les hommes, les femmes, et tout ce qu’il y a au milieu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Belial ; Belial/Cry, Belial/Lucifer, mention de Cry/Alexiel  
>  **Genre :** réflexionneux  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** pour la Journée Internationale du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet, édition ‘08)  
> …en considérant de ce fait Belial plutôt comme un personnage féminin, quoique la question reste posée  
>  **Note :** usage de pronom « neutre », ça sera peut-être un peu déstabilisant à lire ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~700

Les anges naissent asexués, et le genre s’affirme plus tard au cours de leur croissance. Pour ce qu’en sait Belial, chez les humains vivant en Assiah, ce phénomène a lieu avant le milieu de leur vie foetale. El ne cherche pas à comprendre pourquoi le Tout-Puissant garde le statut de ses anges plus longtemps indéterminé, mais à vrai dire ça l’arrange qu’il en soit ainsi. Deux possibilités seulement, et le choix ne lui appartient même pas ? Ça fait bien trop peu.  
Il était hors de question qu’on choisisse à sa place, a-t-el décidé étant plus jeune. Et el a trouvé à s’arranger avec un médecin compréhensif. Des pourris, il y en a partout, sur Terre comme au Ciel. Les médicaments qu’on lui a donnés ont stoppé sa maturation sur le plan sexuel, le reste de sa croissance s’effectuant normalement.  
Belial ne ressemble à rien d’autre. Ni homme ni femme. Une fois adulte, el a choisi de se comporter plus en femme qu’en homme, sans pour autant réverser son traitement pour obtenir le corps idoine.

Pas de pomme d’Adam - les anges n’ont jamais touché cette "pomme", mais foin de mauvais esprit - des épaules et des hanches étroites, aucun relief. Pas de poitrine, et un renflement minime entre les cuisses. Une fente nue. Pas de pilosité disgracieuse.  
Belial pourrait passer pour un castrat comme ceux qu’on a créé à tour de bras à une époque en Assiah, à l’image que les hommes se faisaient des anges. Cette idée, el la trouve flatteuse à son égard propre. À la place, el assume plus souvent le rôle d’une femme avec qui la Nature se serait montrée peu généreuse. Et ce qu’il lui manque à l’extérieur, sur l’apparence de son corps, el le compense à l’intérieur, par son comportement agressif.  
L’inhibition de sa maturation sexuelle aurait dû bloquer également toute pulsion. Il n’en est rien. El a pris les choses en main et assume une sexualité débridée, pour se sentir en vie et en contrôle de son corps.  
El joue de l’ambiguïté qu’el maintient. Nombreux sont les anges qui se sont laissés prendre à son jeu.

Souvent, Belial regarde les corps des femmes avec une envie qu’el fait taire. El a décidé il y a longtemps de ne jamais leur ressembler pour de bon, ni à elles ni aux hommes qu’el prend dans son lit, mais parfois el le regrette. Un peu. Alors, les femmes qu’el ne s’autorise jamais à avoir,  
avec ce corps qu’el aime quand el le donne aux hommes pour qu’ils le salissent en tant que création pervertie du Tout-Puissant, et dont el a honte quand el imagine le montrer à une femme, el les offre, de force parfois, au seul homme qu’el ne pourra jamais, jamais avoir. El les séduit, en y mettant tout son coeur, les rend amoureuses, et puis el les pousse dans les bras de Lucifer.

Dont l’adorable petite Cry...

Neuf cent quatre vint dix huit jeunes filles l’ont précédée, et Belial ne se lasse toujours pas de ce jeu. Car chaque nouvelle fiancée lui plaît plus que la précédente, sinon el ne tenterait rien dans ce sens. Chaque fois, el ne pense pas pouvoir en trouver une nouvelle. Chaque fois qu’el tombe sous le charme malgré tout, el s’émerveille. Et celle-ci en est vraiment digne.

Elle est à mourir de rire, aussi, avec ses principes ingénus. Confrontée à la nature ambiguë de Belial, elle exige de savoir quel est son "vrai" genre, et qu’el s’habille "en conséquence". Pas de place pour l’indécision chez cette petite, qui pourtant s’habille et tente d’agir en garçon sans pour autant savoir cacher sa candeur de petite fille.  
De sa part ça n’est pas de l’hypocrisie, ni même exactement de l’immaturité. Juste... son innocence face à ce qu’il y a de retors dans ce monde. Elle en connaît déjà les aspects les plus violents mais ignore encore ce que les êtres vivants peuvent avoir de plus sournois. Elle est encore pétrie d’idéaux aussi nobles que naïfs.

Et pour cette petite Cry qui aime tant Alexiel, Belial serait prête à être une femme. Dommage qu’il soit déjà trop tard pour elle.


End file.
